


Perfect

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!This is pretty cheesy and cliché but I just started typing and this is what happened. It was raining when I wrote the first part of this yesterday so of course I did include the rain in it. And Steve's Chris Evans is slightly showing but it's okay because I was just a little too lazy to fix it. Haha.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is pretty cheesy and cliché but I just started typing and this is what happened. It was raining when I wrote the first part of this yesterday so of course I did include the rain in it. And Steve's Chris Evans is slightly showing but it's okay because I was just a little too lazy to fix it. Haha.

The weather seemed to be fine when you had glanced out the window of your bedroom in the Avengers compound, but you began regretting your decision to go for a run when the storm clouds began to block all views of the blue sky. The first raindrop you saw didn't faze you as you continued moving your legs at an even pace through the forest that surrounded the compound.

You released an annoyed sigh as you glanced around, eyeing the trees and bushes around you. The thick shrub prevented you from seeing any enemies which erupted an uneasy feeling to bubble up inside you. Turning on your heel, you began making your way back to the compound when the rain began pouring down onto you. You pushed your legs to pull you closer to safety, taking quick glances behind you to ensure your security. Even though there was nothing, you could never be too careful. You had learned that the hard way.

A wave of relief washed over you as the large, technologically-advanced building came into view. You were beyond soaked, and you wanted to hide your drenched body when you spotted a worried-looking Steve standing just outside the door of the building. You knew what his reaction would be, but the last thing you wanted was to experience it. You sighed and threw your arms in the air, waiting to be scolded by your boyfriend of a year.

"Go ahead. Say it." You sighed as he pulled a towel from behind his back, wrapping it around you in a tight cocoon. Offering him a kind smile, you thanked him before gesturing for him to speak.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm mad? I'm not mad." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to your crown. "See?"

"Steve, I..." You paused, pondering over what you wanted to say. The familiar feeling of being watched shot a shiver down your spine. The hairs on the back of your neck rose and you swallowed thickly, refusing to break your gaze into Steve's cerulean eyes. "Can we go inside?"

The rain had stopped, but the eerie feeling remained, the humid air causing the mood to become uneasy. 

Steve nodded and glanced around quickly before pulling you into the compound. "What were you doing in the rain?" Steve brushed the wet hair from your forehead and led you to your bedroom.

"It wasn't raining." You giggled softly and began peeling your clothes off your damp skin. "I was on a run and it started raining halfway through."

"Were you scared?" He grabbed a fluffier towel from the closet and replaced it with the already soaked one you had in your hands, leading you into the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door behind him, gently he began assisting you in undressed yourself in the semi-warm bathroom.

"Ugh, well, honestly, yeah. I... Sensed something and ran back here." You sighed and held the softer towel against your naked body with a content smile on your face.

Steve nodded and decided to change the subject, knowing your boundaries well. "Shower or bath?" He smiled warmly as you snuggled into the towel. A few strands of wet hair stuck to your forehead again, allowing a few leftover raindrops to drip from single strands of your (color) hair, and streaming down your damp cheeks, into the crevasses of your nose.

"Shower." You smiled cheekily, almost closing your eyes as you acted childish before your boyfriend. "So I can cuddle with you sooner." You giggled softly, the smile reaching your eyes as you awaited his response.

As always, Steve gave you one of the best reactions: a big toothy smile that caused his eyes to light up and sparkle, and a soft laugh to come out in a huff. He nodded and strolled over to the shower, careful not to step on your bare toes, and turned the water on. He adjusted the water to your preferred temperature, causing an involuntary hum to pass through your lips. A (hot/cold/temperature of choice) shower sounded so wonderful. Steve turned to you and grabbed the extra outfit that was kept underneath the sink and held the pile of clothes in his muscular arms.

"I'll go throw these in the dryer. We want you to stay warm after you step out of the shower." He winked before turning around. He was about to walk from the room when you grabbed his hand and held him back. Eyeing your blue gaze, his eyes softened and he leaned forward pecking your lips ever so softly and offered a sweet smile. "I'll be right back."

You nodded and watched him exit the bathroom. After hearing your bedroom door shut, you sighed and closed the toilet lid, placing yourself upon the white seat to wait for Steve.

*****Several Minutes Later*****

The bathroom door opened and Steve's cerulean eyes popped out from behind it. He smiled and pushed himself all the way in, closing the door behind him and chuckled at you. "Why aren't you in the shower?" He helped you stand from the toilet seat and shook his head before pushing you into the shower. You giggled and shot him a playful glare before beginning to clean yourself off. 

After a few minutes, you felt Steve's warm arms wrap around your stomach as he rested his chin on your right shoulder. You lifted the bottle of shampoo above his head and squirted way too much into his hair. He threw you a sour look as you turned around, setting the bottle down, and reached up to massage the soap into his scalp. Steve leaned down to help you reach his height and smiled as you stood on the tips of your toes to wash his hair.

"You're adorable," Steve said as you finished washing his hair and you shot him a guilty smile before pecking his cheek softly.

That's how the rest of the shower went: cliché movements on both your parts and cheesy words traded between the two of you as you cleaned each other. You loved your relationship with Steve because it was nothing like any of the other relationships you had with previous boyfriends. You were idiots when you were together and you turned into 12-year-olds when you hung out. It was wonderful.

Once you were both dressed in comfortable outfits, you did exactly what you planned to do: cuddled on the couch watching cheesy romcoms and kissing while the other Avengers gave you weird looks. And the best part was you knew Steve was protecting you from the certain thing that gave you an on-edge feeling outside. You both laid on top of each other whilst the rain pelted against the windows, eventually to fall asleep with Steve's arm around you protectively and your back pressed to his chest. It was perfect.


End file.
